User blog:Coachoutletbest9/Suns 93-90 force to take the Clippers return to the playoffs eight
[http://www.coach-coachoutletstoreonline.com/ Coach Outlet]The Sun (33-30) record again become the eighth in the western and jazz. Gu Lite - Dudley scored 18 points, Marcin - Gortat 14 points and 14 rebounds, Channing - Frye 16 points, Steve Nash - 13 points and six assists. The Clippers (39-24) five game winning streak. (Microblogging) - Chris Paul scored 19 points and 10 assists, 17 points, Caron - Caron Butler, Blake - Griffin (microblogging) 16 points and 11 rebounds, 11 points, Randy - Randy Foye. [http://www.coach-coachoutletstoreonline.com/ Coach Outlet Store Online] Clippers state is good and won five straight, but they hit the road to the sun and indisposed after nine are losing. [http://www.coach-coachoutletstoreonline.com/ Coach Factory Outlet Online]Since 2006, the Clippers for the first time into the playoffs, but they have a higher pursuit, I hope the Lakers (microblogging) contention Division title, keep the first round home court advantage. The sun will have to fight for playoff spot after win this game, they record the same with jazz, but this season, winning twice with the Jazz played against the sun can be ranked in the eighth. [http://www.coach-coachoutletstoreonline.com/ Coach Outlet Online] For both sides, which is the key to the game, who can not relax. After opening, the two teams intertwined with the first section of the two teams alternating the lead several times, this section, the largest gap of only 4 points. Foye hit a record one-third, the Clippers leading 19-15, but Nash and Dudley have third hit, the sun turn the score beyond. The first section after the sun only to 27-29 behind. [http://www.coach-coachoutletstoreonline.com/ Coach Outlet Store] Since then three is still a tug of war. II began shortly after the sun to 34-31 beyond - Nick Young also one-third, the Clippers will be equalized. The teams hit rate has fallen, the Clippers this section, the final four minutes, only to hit a ball, the sun in the last two minutes failed to score. The end of the half, the Clippers to 45-46 behind. In the third quarter and 3 minutes and 54 seconds when Paul throws a ball, the Clippers leading 67-58. Nash and Dudley have hit the third, the sun started a 11-2 wave of attacks in this section with 33.8 seconds left, the game at 69-69. Paul hit two free throws, the Clippers a two-point advantage into the final. [http://www.coach-coachoutletstoreonline.com/coach-handbags-c-68.html Coach Handbags] The last one of the two teams compete for more intense. Fry layup game 3 minutes 19 seconds, and caused Paul foul, vote with a penalty scored three points, the sun go-ahead to 83-82, but only 14 seconds, Martin hit in the cast, the Clippers again leading. The Clippers will expand the advantage to three points, Dudley pointer with 1 minute 45 seconds-pointers hit, the score beyond. Paul hit two free throws, Nash layup in turn equalized. Paul critical moment shot, Gortat pointer with 48.4 seconds of two free throws, the sun is once again leading. Coach Factory outlet New and old generations to guard direct confrontation, Paul and Steve Nash hit two free throws in the game with 25.9 seconds left, the sun leading 91-90. Paul since the shot was blocked shots, but the ball return to the Clippers. Williams' three-point shot is not only foul, the Clippers. Frye hit two free throws, the sun in an invincible position. Griffin last moment of desperation three-point shot missed, the Clippers lost by the wayside.The campaign over, the sun in a good position in the battle to compete for the final ticket, their fate is still to grasp in their own hands, as long as the rest of the season unbeaten, you can make the playoffs, they need with Jazz played against time. Read more: [http://www.coach-coachoutletstoreonline.com/ Coach Outlet]: [http://www.coach-coachoutletstoreonline.com/ http://www.coach-coachoutletstoreonline.com/] Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts